


犬科，基因，或其他

by XunLililili



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili
Summary: 半兽人但丁以维吉尔的基因为蓝本的合成；况且他尝过人血。无论如何维吉尔都不该领养他——但维吉尔那么做了。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Kudos: 2





	犬科，基因，或其他

**Author's Note:**

> ※人类哥×半兽人但，架空au  
> ※虽然有一点点泥哥哥的嫌疑！可是这篇毫无疑问是mvmd，绝对没逆的……  
> ※写角色小作文的时候想到，感觉哥黑了更像“坏人”，但是蛋黑了更像“野兽”……可能就是心思单纯的破坏狂意味吧！然后本furry控就行动了！（虽然写出来发现furry浓度好低）

“维吉尔先生。”

女孩儿说话加上罕见的敬语，盖章的手也犹犹豫豫，最后落在薄薄一张领养证明上显得又歪又浅。维吉尔皱眉看着那张文书，几乎能预测到紧随而来的下一句台词——

“我们还是不建议您领养……但丁，”看吧，果然又是这几句老生常谈，“他尝过人血。况且，他也绝非是您的责……”

“他 **是** 我的责任，他是我的……弟弟，”维吉尔打断她，“凯特，做好你的本职工作就够了。但丁会听话的。”

凯特到底是最合格的秘书，绝不会死谏一意孤行的上司。她有些担心地看着维吉尔左手扯过那张证明，右手牵上不怎么安分的半兽人男子。

但丁还没办法习惯穿衣服，像带上伊丽莎白圈的狗一样试图扯掉衬衣上的扣子，而且已经成功了五分之二；维吉尔挺耐心地把他敞开的领口拢一拢，换来一个恶狠狠的呲牙和一双飞机耳。

但丁，但丁，好孩子。维吉尔哄他，伸手去揉扎手的耳朵；但丁的牙咬得更紧，似乎下一秒就能把维吉尔和紧绷绷的衬衫一起撕成片儿；可惜尾巴和耳朵比他的表情乖，软趴趴放下，扯着上头一大个不情不愿的但丁跟在维吉尔后头。

* * *

但丁可不是什么好孩子乖狗狗。他咬死了他的前任主人——这事儿随便扯开一张本周新闻头版都看得到；你甚至还能在头版上找到更劲爆的八卦：这只叫“但丁”的半兽人，基因来源是结社的CEO维吉尔，和一只雪原狼。

富豪们玩些合成“小玩具”，早不算什么新闻；但用另一位富豪的基因来合成，就能成为上流社会的大新闻。

优雅的贵族太太们和她们大腹便便的丈夫一起发出做作的惊呼，双方心里倒是都清楚：谁都会想玩一个乖巧的维吉尔，哪怕最后被咬死都划算。

那个年轻的野心家太傲也太漂亮，像来自东方的瓷，透亮，满身冰裂纹，就算碎也是一地凌然的利刃，叫人更想见他在窑里通红柔软的胚子。可他也太强大太滴水不漏，男人和女人大多都寻不到半点机会一窥内里，只有那个倒霉又幸运的死者搞来一个替代品；半兽人经过基因编辑大多乖顺，可惜维吉尔的狠厉好像刻得太深，最终还是酿出一具热腾腾的尸体和整整一个月的谈资。

维吉尔当然也听说这起事件——可能是最早听说的。凯特转接过来一个小心翼翼带着讨好的电话，问他是否想要让那只叫“但丁”的宠物消尸灭迹。

那时他第一次见到但丁。

未经处理的照片上有双和他一个模子刻出来的蓝眼睛，挑的眼角，长的睫毛；里头装的成分倒是大相径庭：有野性没有野心，有狠没有恨。维吉尔叫那双眼睛看得太冷，两片冰洋隔着照片交锋一次；然后他才有心思注意到眼睛以外的部分，是个太令人眼熟的黑发男子：嘴角和手指上挂着血和肉沫，胸口上是愈合到一半的鞭痕和烟头的印子，直挺挺毛茸茸的尾根底下藏了个熟红的穴，曾经的使用者就倒在照片的另一头，胸口穿了个通透的洞，脖子上挂了一排血口。

维吉尔觉得自己该恶心。但他没有。

“把它……他交给我吧。”他听到自己的声音；他想：但丁。但丁。他的声音听起来也像这样吗？

电话那头愣一愣，似乎也能理解富豪一些通有的怪癖：“当然了，当然了，您当然该亲手处理这个怪物……”

维吉尔觉得自己不该解释。但他那么做了。

“我的意思是我会收养但丁。他会成为我的兄弟。”

* * *

维吉尔不懂什么叫冲动。他像他所钟爱的计算机科学一样死板。可但丁偏偏就叫他的主板出了他自己也排查不出的故障。

他该是种危险。半兽人到底是野兽。一旦尝过人血的味道，就早晚成为噬主的怪物——更何况但丁已经咬死了前一任主人。维吉尔的理智这样劝他。

他该是种耻辱。你的脱氧核糖核苷酸，和没驯化的狗合成的杂种！他活着，你就会成为一个笑话。维吉尔的情感这样劝他。

但此刻但丁就坐在他的房间里，和所有合成半兽人玩物一样，没受过做爱以外的教育，语言全用嗥叫代替，压缩在几个月内的生长期培养出一身结实的肌肉和个头，心底到底还是只恶意和善意都纯粹的小兽。

两双蓝眼睛彼此注视，冰洋的第二次交锋在房间里卷起浪涛和风暴。

维吉尔想：但丁。两个音节，不必卷舌。从今天起是我弟弟的名字。

但丁想：这家伙闻起来很怪。像金属，像盐，也像……我。

他们确实像。一套基因Ctrl+C出两套躯体，虽然其中一套加装了耳朵和尾巴DLC。

“我叫维吉尔，”年长的人类慢慢吐五个字母，“维——吉——尔。”

回应他的是：“嗷呜。”

但丁歪着头看他一眼，耳朵和尾巴都在警戒状态；不过他更大的精力放在对付剩余五分之三的衬衣扣子上，似乎他的主人叫什么都不在他的挂心范围内。他看维吉尔像看一块儿砖头——或一具尸体。

维吉尔没想着养狼崽子能一蹴而就，叹着气去帮但丁和扣子搏斗。小狼崽子摆脱身上身下人类的皮囊，缩在房间的角落朝维吉尔呲气，赤身裸体倒像是全副武装一样凶恶。维吉尔瞧见半兽人强大的自愈力已经治好那具躯体上的大多伤痕，被激素催熟的身体没见过阳光，健壮但苍白得像春末阴暗角落里的雪。

他比不了维吉尔这个本尊，似乎矮一点也更脆一点；连来源于雪原狼血统的黑发都没能叫他比维吉尔更不易碎。维吉尔观察那副躯体——人类的躯体大多相似，但他就能在但丁身上瞧见青年期的自己

“你是我弟弟了，但丁，”维吉尔不管他能不能听懂，“维吉尔。不是你的主人，是你的兄长。”

“你会听哥哥的话，对吧？”

他这样问；

“嗷呜。”

但丁这样回答。

* * *

维吉尔在夜里惊醒。他没有家人也缺少床伴，但他的梦里滚烫，像是有人在里头浇了一勺维苏威火山。

他的半兽人弟弟就趴在他身上，像每一只爱爬床汲取人类温暖的宠物狗；可但丁的眼神太凶狠，让人毫不怀疑他是来谋杀新一任“主人”的野兽。

他掐住维吉尔的脖子，手劲很大，但没上牙也没上爪子，因此维吉尔判断自己还有一线生机。

维吉尔从喉咙里挤出声音来：但丁，下去。乖。

但丁抱了杀光傻逼人类的心思窜进维吉尔的卧室，自由的小狼狗绝不屈服；倒是身体又挺奇怪地听了话，放了爪子蹲在枕头边儿上，思考自己为什么要听这家伙的话。

维吉尔重获氧气，顾不上咳嗽，伸手揉揉但丁的下巴。哈巴狗喜欢这个动作，狼就不该让人类的手靠近咽喉。可但丁的尾巴太实诚，小幅度地扫扫床，才舍得从那只手上挪开脑袋。

这时他才注意到脖子上套了个项圈。皮质，软而韧，收得有点紧，像是只人类的手，窄窄一条箍住他的呼吸，也像是某种报应。

链条另一头攥在维吉尔手里。人类兄长朝他笑，胸有成竹、带点冷漠的笑，如同一场夏季的新雨，热的空气里掉出冷的液体。

“要听话，但丁。”那个傻逼人类这么说，“我已经说过了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 啊写了一半突然要上选修课回来之后就找不到感觉了……所以拆成上下两部分来写！我争取早点填完这个浅坑！


End file.
